You're Beautiful
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel no lo soporta más, quiere ser bonita como Quinn. Además de que no soporta ver a Finn con ella. Pero no esperaba que Finn fuera tras ella para consolarla. OS 2x18 "Born This Way" Spolier.</html>


**Disclaimer: Para mí desgracia, GLEE no me pertenece D: todo es de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>You're Beautiful<p>

Los pasillos en McKinley, están completamente desiertos, todos se encuentras en sus respectivas clases. Excepto por Rachel Berry que acaba de salir del salón del Club Glee, no podía seguir ahí, Quinn y Finn habían hecho un dueto acerca del amor que se tendrían siempre. Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no soltar ninguna lágrima, pero no siempre podía hacerse la fuerte. Sabía que debía por su propio bien (y futura carrera en Broadway), superar la relación con Finn, aquel chico inocente y sumamente que le había robado el corazón. Aunque era claro, que el enorme chico siguiera enamorado de Quinn, era talentosa, buena alumna y bonita más que nada. Rachel nunca llegaría a ser tan bonita como ella, ni siquiera se acercaba a la rubia.

Aunque claro, no todos pensaban eso.

-¡Rach!- gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Reconoció la voz al instante. Finn.

Se quedó totalmente paralizada, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Había dejado salir todas las lágrimas que había contenido ahí dentro, no podía girarse y fingir que nada sucedió, seguramente sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados.

Lo mejor era seguir caminando como si hubiera sido una alucinación, él entendería que quería estar sola. Retomó el paso, por los vacíos corredores con sus pasos resonando por todo el lugar.

-Espera, Rach.- llamó de nuevo.

El corazón de la morena latía rápidamente y no sabía si era de felicidad porque Finn le llamaba Rach, o por miedo a que fuera descubierta llorando cuando había disimulado a la perfección; se había prometido superarse y ahora aquí estaba ella, sintiéndose la chica más fea de todo Ohio e inclusive del mundo. A lado de Quinn ella no era nada, solo una chica fea.

Un sollozo salió de su pecho, este fue perfectamente audible para Finn. Finn no era tan inteligente, él mismo lo admitía, no sabía bailar, y la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía como King Kong, como si en algún momento fuera a destruir todo con sus toscos movimientos. Casi fue así, le había roto la nariz a Rachel y se sentía terrible, un monstruo. Ahora se sentía peor, pensó que la pudo haber matado, después la chica salió con que quería hacerse una cirugía de nariz ¿enserio piensa hacer eso? Se cuestionó varias veces, sin creérselo. Es que Rachel era completamente hermosa, o eso pensaba el al menos, tenía novia así que se dedicaba a pensar en otras cosas, en vez de admirar en secreto a Rachel y preguntarse porque quería cambiarse si era perfecta a su manera, a veces asustaba y él mismo se lo había dicho. Ahora ahí estaba ella, dándole la espalda, llorando. Sintió su corazón oprimirse hasta que estaba seguro de que dejó de respirar. La castaña caminó ignorándolo por completo. ¡Oh no te vas a ir!, pensó echando a correr para alcanzarla.

Una mano la tomó era fuerte y suave, sin embargo el agarre era delicado, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Rachel cerró los ojos.

-No te vayas.-murmuró.

Negó con la cabeza, por miedo de que su voz se quebrara.

-Ven aquí.-dijo él, tiró de su mano y la atrajo hasta su pecho. La rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

_Rachel no llores_, se dijo. Su fortaleza se estaba cayendo con cada palabra de consuelo que Finn le regalaba, con los incesables "Lo siento" que susurraba en su oído. Las piernas le temblaban, como si sus huesos se hubieran esfumado y ahora toda la fuerza para mantenerse de pie recaía en su ex novio. No pudo más, rompió a llorar como hace mucho. El chico enorme no se creía como Rachel estaba llorando de esa manera, nunca la había visto tan débil, tan vulnerable. Apretó su agarre e inhalo su aroma. Quería ser su amigo, ahora estaba con Quinn pero no evitaba sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cada vez que la veía. Se quedó helado con lo siguiente que escuchó.

-Soy horrible. No soy perfecta como Quinn.

-No, Rachel. Eres hermosa.

-¿Hermosa? ¡MENTIRA!-gritó ella, separándose de él, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- No soy hermosa, soy horrible, ¡mírame! Soy baja, escuálida, egoísta, y como tú lo dijiste a veces doy miedo, sin mencionar mi horrible nariz. Lo único que ven en mi es mi grandiosa voz, pero no hay nada más.-terminó casi en un me quiere besar, nadie me quiere y punto.

-Yo te bese, y no me arrepiento. Eres completamente hermosa, la más hermosa de todas las chicas ¿me oyes?-se acercó y tomó su cara para que no bajara la mirada- Con un carajo lo que piensen o digan, Rach. Tu eres perfecta, con una estatura excelente y un cuerpo sexy-ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿todo eso pensaba de ella?-, si a veces eres un poco egoísta pero nadie puede ser perfecto sin algún defecto. Todo el Glee club te quiere, tus padres, y yo…yo te quiero como no tienes idea, y te volvería a besar si no fuera porque…

-Porque te engañe con Puck, lo sé. Gracias por todo lo que dijiste, pero no quiero que continúes mintiendo, si aún me quieres como dices deja de mentir. No me hagas creer lo contrario, debo mantener los pies en la tierra.- Sentía las palmas de Finn cálidas, y fue como si él nunca se hubiera apartado de ella.

-Con un carajo, Rach.-exclamo exasperado.

E hizo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, fue un impulso pero él lo deseaba más que ella. Finn la besó, Rachel se quedo quieta por un segundo, después respondió, sus labios eran suaves, y sabían a soda de limón. Ambos se movían lentamente, con completa dulzura, sin prisa alguna, solo eran ellos dos en el pasillo; todos los problemas se esfumaron de la mente de Rachel, se sentía hermosa, tal vez Finn no estaba mintiendo. Enredo sus pequeñas manos en el cabello castaño de él, tenía que pararse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo. El moreno al sentir que estaba poniéndose de puntillas, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más cerca, cargándola. Sus pies se separaban del suelo por un buen tramo, era como si cargara una muñeca de trapo, una muy hermosa.

-Eres hermosa-susurró entre besos.

Y Rachel se dio cuenta que Finn nunca le mentiría y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

* * *

><p>Mi primer Finchel :'D Estoy tan feliz, espero sus comentarios. Y no es el último que escribiré, así que los torturaré por más tiempo :)<p>

Si gustan pueden pasar a leer mi Klaine.

¿Review?

*AlmostMindfreak


End file.
